


They were roommates!

by LittleMissYaoi



Series: Klance AU Month [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Loud keith, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissYaoi/pseuds/LittleMissYaoi
Summary: Keith can't keep quiet when he thinks about Lance when he's alone. Looks like he's been heard...





	They were roommates!

Keith sat on the couch looking for all intents and purposes like he was just watching nonsense on tv, when actually he was very aware of everything else happening in his shared apartment than the tv. He listened as his handsome roommate Lance was getting ready to go out for the night. Every weekend Lance would get ready in his best clothes and go out partying at either one of the fraternities or one of the bars in town, with his friends. It was the only time Keith could be assured that Lance would be out for a good few hours and Keith would have the place to himself. And given the week Keith had had, he needed it. 

Keith had tried not to stare when Lance had came out of the shower earlier with just a towel carefully wrapped around his narrow hips. Keith had seen Lance like that often but Keith still had to use all his will to not stare openly. Lance was gorgeous and it didn’t help that Lance knew this too. The amount of calls Keith had to take for Lance from guys and girls didn’t help Keith unrequited feelings. 

He tried to be subtle about his feelings as to not freak Lance out because as much as Keith wanted to jump Lance’s bones Lance was also a great person and roommate and he didn’t want to mess with that. Keith knew he was a difficult person for people to get used to and Lance had been great at getting under Keith’s skin and worming his way into being someone that Keith trusted and he didn’t know if he could deal with anyone else as his roommate. He certainly couldn’t continue by living on his own, he couldn’t afford that. 

Keith could hear Lance’s music playing from his bedroom as he continued to get ready. The reason Keith needed the apartment to himself wasn’t because he didn’t want to spend time with Lance, which he actually enjoyed doing. He was pent up and frustrated. Living in such close quarters to the guy he wanted the most was difficult and having no time to himself meant he put off taking care of himself. Sure he could masterbate quietly but that was impossible. Keith knew he couldn’t be quiet if he tried, so he had to wait until Lance was out so Keith could scream Lance’s name as much as he wanted to get off.

Keith squirmed in his seat as he could feel himself getting a little hard. He eyed the clock knowing that Lance normally headed out around seven to meet up with his friend Hunk and Pidge before heading to the bar. It was only twenty to seven. Keith just had a short time to wait before he could let himself go as many times as he wanted till the early hours of the morning when Lance stumbled his way home. Sometimes Lance would crash at Hunk’s and come back later the next day. Either way Keith would have hours free to spend getting off in any which way he wanted to to tide him over for the week.

Keith’s attention was brought back to the tv realising he was watching one of those reality tv shows that Lance liked but that Keith despised. He flipped through a few channels to find something he could passively watch as he waited for Lance to leave. It was agonising waiting as he just wanted to tear off his clothes from his heated body and let himself go. He liked to imagine Lance changing his mind about going out and pining Keith to the couch as his long fingered hand roam over Keith’s body as Keith tries to undress Lance as quick as possible. 

With the sound of a door opening and closing behind Keith, he came out of his thoughts harder than he would like at the moment. He grabbed a cushion and tried to look casual even though he was sure his cheeks looked pink given how warm they felt to Keith. He turned as Lance came out of his room fully dressed in a tight pair of trousers, black shoes and a blue shirt that made Keith gasp. The colour was the same as Lance’s eyes and complimented his skin tone really well. If Keith wasn’t already hard he would be after seeing that. Lance moved to grab his black leather jacket, wallet and keys and put them into various pockets. “I’m heading out,” Lance said as he walked closer to Keith on the couch.

“Have fun,” Keith said carefully, trying to sound as casual as he didn’t feel. 

“You sure you don’t want to come out too?” Lance asked tilting his head to the side. Keith chuckled a little.

“No thanks. I’m just going to chill here, it’s been a crazy week.”

“Alright, don’t wait up,” Lance said with a turn and little wave over his shoulders. Keith sat frozen as he waited with baited breath as Lance left and closed the door behind him. Awkwardly Keith rushed to the front door and peeked out the peep hole in the door and saw Lance walk down the corridor towards the elevator. 

Once the coast was clear Keith made a straight line for his bedroom. He tore at his clothes, throwing his shirt onto the floor and with one hand reached to unbutton his trousers as he reached into his bedside drawer for what he needed. He paused to drop his trousers to the floor and step out of them, the task more tricky to do with an erection he was sure could cut glass. Dropping his boxers left him naked and free, he shivered as his heated skin felt the cooler air around him. 

Keith pulled out his vibrator and lube as he knelt on his bed with his things in front of him. If he needed to work himself up to getting ready he would but it looked like today it was going to be fast, at least for the first orgasm. He covered his fingers in lube and quickly inserted two at once, making him moan loudly. His eyes slipped closed as he got into the sensation and his imagination. 

He could just imagine Lance lying on his bed below him with his long fingers buried inside Keith, teasing him slowly. In reality Keith couldn’t keep his fingers slow enough to tease himself. He scissored his fingers and added a third imagining Lance smirking up at him as Keith moaned more around the feeling. Getting impatient with himself Keith removed his fingers from his backside with a groan as he looked to his favourite vibrator he had pulled out. He covered it generously in lube before sitting it under him as he sat up more so just the head was touching his entrance. 

Keith shivered excited as he lowered himself onto the toy, groaning loudly as he sat fully on it. Keith wriggled on it feeling so much better than he had in the last few days. Grinning pleased with himself, his imagination picturing Lance buried inside him. “Lance,” he moaned softly as he slowly lifted himself up, using his legs to hold the flared base of the toy down.

With his hands free he could run them up and down his chest, like he wished Lance would do. He tweaked his nipples as he slammed down on the toy again. The moan that came out of Keith’s mouth could wake the dead but he didn’t care. “Lance.” Keith moved up and down the toy, his hands playing his nipples, his waist and hips. He could imagine Lance take a tight grip of his hips and pulling him down as he thrust up inside Keith. “Fuck Lance, please,” he pleaded as he sped up his movements. 

He ran his hand up his body again to run through his hair and tug tightly, still bouncing up and down on the vibrator. His eyes slipped closed again as he focused on the sensation running up and down his body. He was so hard, so close to release. He cried out Lance’s name as his own hand slid down his body to his hard cock. Taking himself in his hand he tugged quickly, so close to what he needed. 

“Please baby, Lance, I need it,” Keith groaned slamming his body down on the vibrator. He reached behind himself to grab the base of the toy and slammed it into his willing body as his right hand moved quickly over his cock. “So close Lance,” Keith moaned loudly.

“Keith.”

Hearing his name Keith cried out as he came across his bed, his whole body shaking as he had the toy buried deep inside himself. Keith panted as he became aware that hearing his name wasn’t just his imagination. Keith stilled, his thoughts rushing. That was definitely Lance’s voice. Fuck, Lance heard him, worse Lance saw him! In a panic Keith grabbed his bedsheet and threw it over his head to cover himself up.

Slowly he peak just his head out, making sure the rest of himself was fully covered, he turned to look at his doorway. There standing was Lance looking as good as he did when he felt not half an hour ago. “Lance, don’t you know how to knock?!” Keith said aiming for angry but still in his afterglow.

“I did. Twice,” Lance said calmly. How the hell could he be so calm?! Keith wasn’t sure if he wanted to deny what Lance clearly heard or question why he was back. “Must have been that good, huh?” Lance leaned on the side of Keith’s door, still far to casual for Keith’s liking. “Didn’t hear me come into your room and knock twice.” Lance’s smirked could be heard in his voice even if Keith didn’t see it spread across his handsome face. Lance’s eye dragged up and down Keith’s covered form. 

“How long were you watching me?” Keith said accusingly.

“Long enough, got a good eyefull.”

“Lance,” Keith said his voice low and deathly. “Why are you back? You’re supposed to be out.”

“I know, like every weekend and every weekend you stay home and jack off like crazy to thoughts of me,” Lance said smugly. Keith’s eyes widened. How did Lance know about all the weeks before? He had always made sure Lance was gone. “Chill out dude. I’m not trying to freak you out.”

“You could have not come into my room when I was busy.”

“True but would you have been willing to talk about this at any other time?” Lance tilted his head curiously. Keith opened his mouth and promptly shut it again. “Thought not.”

“How did you find out?”

“You’re not quiet and our neighbours have made complaints. I think they assumed that as you keep screaming my name, that we were sleeping together, just that I’m much quieter.”

Keith felt a new wave of embarrassment that his voice had carried through the wall and others had heard him. “How long ago?”

“They talked to me a couple of weeks ago,” Lance explained.

“And you didn’t think I’d like to know this? Why didn’t you say anything about it being, you know, your name I…” Keith said trailing off.

“I didn’t want to jump into it. As much as I was sure it was me it could have easily been a different Lance from college you had met and was keeping a secret from me, at least that’s what Hunk suggested. And-”

“Wait Hunk knows?!”

“And Pidge.” Keith groaned and buried his head into his sheet covered hands. “I asked them for advice. Look I like you.” Keith’s head shot up. “I really like you and if it wasn’t me then I didn’t want to deal with that. I needed to check so Pidge suggested that I wait to see if a guy comes to the apartment after I left, last week. No one did and I heard you but I wasn’t ready to face what it might mean. So I told her and Hunk and Pidge suggested I do this,” Lance said waving his arms about the room. “As you wouldn’t be able to run away from the conversation, though maybe it wasn’t the brightest idea to do it.”

“You think?” Keith said sourly. He was reeling from the load of information Lance had given him including that Lance liked him. “So you… like me?”

“Yeah kinda a lot. Fuck your gorgeous Keith and your voice,” Lance said biting his lower lip with a groan. “It does something for me.” Keith had forgotten about the vibrator still buried inside him but remembered when his body tightened hearing Lance talk about his voice. Keith groaned a little at the feeling. Lance’s smirk was back, wider than before. “You like that Keith? Like me telling you how you turn me on?” Keith groan and nodded. Lance walked closer to Keith till he was standing at the side of Keith’s bed, in front of him. 

Keith reached out to hold Lance back from him as much as he liked the thought of having Lance in the way he had imagined multiple times. “What do you want?” Keith asked.

“I thought that was obvious,” Lance asked confused.

Keith shook his head. “I know that part, I mean long term. Do you want a relationship or just a fuck buddy?”

Lance put his hand over Keith’s on his chest. “Keith, I couldn’t talk to you about this before because I didn’t want to mess up our friendship if it was going to be just sex. I want so much more than that.”

“How can you be sure that’s what I want?” 

Lance smirked again. “I’ve had two weeks to pay a lot more attention to the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking. I’m ninety five percent sure you want more than just sex.”

Keith huffed annoyed that Lance had seen through him even though he had been careful. “Were you even really going out tonight?” Lance shook his head and chuckled. “So dressing the way you did?”

“Just for you,” Lance said smiling. “I’m guessing it worked on you.”

“Maybe,” Keith said unwilling to give in. “I’m loud and demanding.”

“I know, I have watched you. Do you want this Keith?” Lance said becoming a bit more serious.

“I do, fuck I really do,” Keith said surging forward to kiss Lance firmly.

Lance chuckled into the kiss. “Me too.”


End file.
